


Kira! Kira!

by E_Leonora



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Attraction, Bottom Yagami Light, Detective and the suspect, First Time, Gay Sex, God Complex, Handcuffs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh God Yes, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top L (Death Note), Yagami Light is Kira, lawlight, sex with stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Once lived a young man, who dreamed about the perfect world and eternal life. A better life for everyone; who deserves it.A young man who one day became a God.Or better to say, an illusion of a God.xAU story, where Light is Kira, but in some different way. Without supernatural powers, and without Death note.And detective L is still a mysterious, weird detective, but with slightly different obsession - cigarettes.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Kira! Kira!

**Author's Note:**

> LawLight smut! Because I just can't get enough. Enjoy.

Humans are beings who gladly obey the Gods or any form of leadership, and very often, when a good leader is born, they are ready to follow him. Especially if times are dark and uncertain.

This one was a savior for many...

and for some others the destroyer.

And the killer.

The young scientist was spending his youth, exploring the potions, the elixirs, as he wanted to find the key to eternal life. Though the process really required many victims, which began to cast doubt on the existence of a serial killer. Because of this, he had to bring in 'volunteers' from neighboring towns and villages.

There was never the evidence against him, as he always cunningly hid all traces.

But, not much was ever said about the resurrections. Several of the dead were successfully brought back to life by him.

Life

And

Death

Such a thin line is between them.

It was unacceptable to him.

He believed that there is a way for a person to have an eternal life. Or at least to extend life by at least few hundred of years.

Unfortunately, those people he revived were still mortal as before, he only managed to extend their life a little. 

And, these people adored him. For them he was God and savior. They believed in him, and that he can find a cure for death. And to give them freedom and eternal life.

This all was happening about a year, and no one was able to resolve the mystery behind the killings and disappearances.

Until then...

x

On that fateful evening, everyone were gathered at their usual place, far out of town in an abandoned castle.

They celebrated their leader with loud music (heavy and gothic metal, of course). Some danced, singed or screamed. Some had orgies without shame in front of everyone, and went to extremes in their 'morals.' Men and women, all of them together.

Alcohol and various foods were consumed. Yagami Light sat up on his throne and watched all these people enjoy themselves. On several occasions, he also participated in sexual activities, but with selected women, but never participated in orgies.

After all, he was their God, and didn't descend to their level. He had no desire for it, anyway. He gave them the freedom to do whatever they wanted (except for violence, rape, etc.).

A young red-haired woman of lavish build, half-naked, walked up the stairs and smiled from afar at him. When she came close enough, she bowed and asked, "why are you sitting here so alone Kami-sama? Can I somehow 'serve' you today?"

Light has had sexual intercourse with her several times already. She was one of the chosen ones, so she knew she could approach him anytime.

But for some reason, not today...

"I'm not in the mood for those things today Yuna, but thank you. You can go have fun with someone else."

"As you wish, Kami-sama." The woman looked visibly disappointed, but bowed and left Light's presence.

One of Light's closest bodyguards, and also his only friend, commented, "looks like somehow you haven't been in the mood last couple of days, Kira-sama, or is it just me?"

"Somehow I'm tired of it. It just... I don't know... it doesn't satisfy me anymore. I don't know how to describe it. It's not that I don't like it, but-..."

He craved for something else.

"Hm..."

"For a long time, I have been longing for someone who would take my breath away. Not only with looks, but also the intelligence. I would like to find someone who will be equal to me both emotionally and mentally. But that kind of person is hard to find... "

Bodyguard agreed, "our Kami-sama deserves only the best, that's the truth."

"Anything else is just boring. So that's the reason why I think, and focus only on my experiments now, and how to succeed in this once and for all."

"And I hope you will succeed soon, Kira-sama."

Light just nodded and continued sipping on red wine. He was leaning to his right with his legs crossed. He stared at the crowd, and continued to plan his next steps in his head.

x

A black-haired man appeared at the door that day. He knocked loudly, until the doorman answered.

"Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?"

The dark haired man showed him his badge, "I'm Detective L Lawliet, and I have a warrant to search this building. Several people complained that there was a lot of noise coming from here."

The doorman raised an eyebrow at this, because apparently no one could report anything, as no one lived within two kilometers. He continued to stand in the doorway, not intending to let the detective inside.

"You stand in my way."

"You can turn around and go where you came from. There is no reason to let you in, because in this area no one lives. Maybe if few long dead corpses were complaining about it, others, I don't think so."

"You're very funny, Mr...?"

"That's not your business. Goodbye."

L put his foot between the doors to prevent the man from slamming them in front of his nose. Luckily that he wore his sneakers.

"Not so fast."

Man narrowed his eyes, and was ready to attack. But he spotted outside, a van parked in the distance, and several people standing by the vehicle.

Then the detective spoke again, "I want to speak to your - boss."

"I don't think that will be possible..."

"Just tell him that L Lawliet wants to talk to him, and you'll see, that it will."

Man rolled his eyes, and told his colleague to inform Light. L stood in the doorway, staring at the larger man. He figured the whole thing would take longer, so he lit the cigarette, and signaled to his partners that everything is OK.

x

"Kami-sama! Kami-sama!" Bodyguard approached the young man, almost running.

"What is it?"

"Detective L Lawliet is at the door, and he insists to he spoke to you."

Light closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What did I tell you about that? Don't. Let. Nosy. Detectives. Here."

"But... but-.."

"Detective, L, huh?" Light began to massage his forehead from irritation.

"Yes, Detective L, in person. He said that when I tell you, that he came in person, you will let him in."

Such arrogance.

"Really? He said that?!" Light was even more irritated.

'That detective is so arrogant... who does he think he is?'

"Looks like he is..."

"Tell me, Eiji, do you even know who Detective L is?"

The bodyguard just shrugged, obviously not knowing.

"Of course you don't. Because if you knew, you wouldn't come to me asking me to let him in."

Bodyguard swallowed hard and began to sweat. He knew that he had messed up and failed his master.

Light continued, glaring at him, "L Lawliet is the best detective in the world. That means if we let him in - we're done! Fortunately, I'm not some dumbass to let that happen, and I know how to deal with people like him. Now, that you are already here, and he is waiting, let him in, I'll take care of it."

The bodyguard bowed and took a quick step to get the detective inside.

Light didn't want to admit it, but he was intrigued that he get attention of the world's best detective.

Quite simply, he felt the encounter would be interesting.

X

Before him stood slightly hunched man, with wild black hair, big dark eyes with dark circles underneath them. And on top of it he wore baggy blue jeans, leather black jacket and underneath... white sweatshirt? And had the cigarette in his mouth. A thing Light despised, but he thought that it kind of suited the man.

The detective was in stark contrast to the sleek, refined, Yagami Light who wore black suit with a white shirt underneath, and vine-red tie. Not that Light would complain about someone else's dressing style, but the man really seemed weird, but intriguing. Light was surprised that the man was so young. He expected the world's best detective to be much older.

While he was waiting for him, Light moved to sit in the sofa, which was located not far from his throne, but where was better privacy for such visits.

As the man stood before him, Light felt the energy. Mild shiver crossed through his spine.

The detective then shoved him his badge, "I'm detective L Lawliet, I have few questions for you." 

Light just looked at him with unreadable expression, and offered him to sit down.

"Okay, then let's get right to the point. I'm a busy man and I don't have time for pointless conversations. So keep it short."

L grinned and came closer. He took off his leather jacket, and tossed it over the edge of the sofa. The gun he had tucked behind his jeans, he put down on a coffe table, to which Light raised an eyebrow, but refrained from commenting. And, when he sat down, the detective took off his sneakers and put his bare feet on the seat, in front of him, to Light's astonishment. Then he continued to smoke his cigarette. He took it between his thin, long fingers, and blew it up into the empty space, refraining from blowing it into the young man's gorgeous face, and making him even more pissed off.

Light narrowed his eyes, and spoke: "cigarettes are not allowed in my presence, but I can still tolerate it because the others smoke too, but what I cannot allow is that weird sitting position."

"What's wrong with my sitting?" The detective asked, reportedly surprised.

"You're in my place. It would be appropriate to at least act properly."

"Excuse me, I don't sit like this because I want to. I have to sit like this. If I were to sit normally, my deductive skills will immediately be reduced by roughly 40%."

Light just rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Why do you come here?"

L avoided a direct answer, looking behind them. "Nice 'party' you have here. I'm just amazed that you don't participate in it as well..."

"That's none of your business..."

"Well, I am a detective, so everything lure my interest."

Light crossed his arms and said, annoyed: "are the orgies the real reason why you came here? If so, tell me. Let not waste our precious time."

"We have enough time, don't worry about that. And no, I didn't come because of it. I'm not really a fan of that kind of thing. I'm more for classic sex in two, but I like to experiment, though."

Light shot him a 'nasty' look. He tried hard not to imagine what the detective looked like in bed during sexual activities. But, he watched, in detail, as the detective lit the next cigarette, pulled the smoke into his lungs and took it between his thumb and forefinger, and blew smoke through his lips with a long exhalation.

Light's pupils dilated.

Smoke vanished in the air.

No

Light will not imagine it.

Fortunately, the detective changed the topic of their conversation.

"You see... odd things have been happening on in your town in past few months, so I decided to take the investigation into my own hands, because apparently local detectives and police are incapable of solving the case."

"And what made you come here, specifically?"

"Well, right to tell you I've been working on this case for a month now, even though the public was only notified of it last week."

'You, jerk.'

"And?"

Lawliet pulled the smoke thoughtfully. He glanced at his cigarette, then turned his gaze back to Light. "I came here because I think that you're the serial killer."

He continued to stare at the younger man, with his piercing dark eyes, in the hope that Light would somehow 'reveal himself.' He wanted to closely see his reaction, after he told him he was among the suspects.

Light struggled to stay emotionless. He looked back in detectives eyes, blankly, thinking about his next reaction. He knew that he must look as innocent as possible, and in no way indicate fear and nervousness.

L was tricky indeed. For months, no one suspected him, and the detective was able to do it for up to a month.

'Impressive.'

Something moved in the young man, some thin string, which he himself didn't know existed, and was stuck. He swallowed hard, and goosebumps appeared on his skin, and he was feeling like a light thunderstruck struck him. It was a real challenge to stay calm. Then he burst out laughing, to mask real emotions, "HAHAhahahah - wait, what?? Hahahah! Why do you, of all the people, suspects me? I mean, what did I do to make me look suspicious, and that you accuse me of being a mass murderer?"

"Well, you see... from all these people living in the city, you are the one who fits that profile the most. An ambitious scientist doing various suspicious experiments. Isn't that suspicious enough? It's strange that no one has ever suspected you before."

"I don't know. Probably because they know they have no reason to do so. It seems to me that you, at all costs, want to find the killer so you will accuse the first one to come in handy."

Some suspected him, but Light, being the son of the Chief of Police, had a better chance of getting out of the suspect's profile before becoming an official suspect.

And because of his reputation, of an exemplary and just citizen.

But, L, obviously didn't buy it.

L attached his thumb to his lip, thoughtful. "You know for yourself that that is not the case, Yagami-kun." He didn't want to disclose all the details and evidence he had gathered that made him suspect him. But unfortunately, those evidence wasn't sufficient for the prosecution. "If you are truly innocent, then you will go on with your life as if nothing had happened, and as I had never been here."

Light felt frozen. 'What did he found? Probably nothing significant that could put me behind bars. If he had solid proof, he probably would have arrested me by now.' So, he acted like he didn't care at all. "Okay. I have nothing to fear about anyway." Although he knew he would soon be cornered, if not already.

L was keeping his eyes on Light, and Light was already starting to feel uncomfortable. Exposed. He started to feel, as if detective has the ability to read him as an open book.

"Better for you," added L. "But the interesting thing I noticed is that Kira only kills 'bad' people. People who are criminals convicted or those who harm others, and who have not yet been deservedly punished."

Light stirred, but not because of increasing nervousness, but because he was beginning to be uncomfortable in his sitting position. In his mind he was repeating his reasons: 'yes, Kira chooses those without whom the world would be a better place to live. He chooses and sacrifices them for the greater good, seeking a recipe for immortality.'

"It may be. I never paid some attention to it and, I didn't think about it because it doesn't interest me. But, if that's true, then Kira is not a bad man. Who knows what kind the reasons and motives he has, for doing what he does."

"True. But the killer is the killer, regardless of the motive for the murder."

Light gritted his teeth, but remained stoic. He wanted to argue, but then it could mean only one thing.

He sipped at his wine, intending to change the topic of conversation, he asked, "sorry I didn't ask before, but do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks, when I talk to the suspect, I don't usually get a drink from them." Answer Light expected.

L turned down the offer simply, and started to light the next cigarette. Light was relieved that the man looked away for a moment and focused his attention on something else. 

But, he watched closely every man's move. How the black-haired man folds his eyelids in half as he pulls out his cigarette. How his fingers deftly and quickly lit it, and how that cigarette ends between his lips, which he wetted with his tongue, before puts in between. And then, the smoke, that spreads around his pale face, as he releases slowly through those lips that had previously sucked it out of the cigarette.

Light didn't even notice that he was watching him with his mouth half open, and his eyes wide.

Unfortunately, the detective noticed it, and smirked, "want smoke, Yagami-kun?"

Light seemed to come back from a trance, his eyes narrowed, and he shook his head. Then he opened his eyes and looked beyond the detective's gaze, "no, I'm not a smoker."

"That's good for you. I wanted to quit a couple of times, but I always kept coming back to it. Simply, that is mission impossible for me."

"I never even started."

"When it comes to it, I admire you, Yagami-kun." L said and released another cloud of smoke. This time he changed his sitting position into more relaxed one. He leaned against the head of the sofa, and lowered one leg, but still had the other on the sofa. 

'His sitting position seems much more relaxed now.' Light wanted to ask him about percentage of his deductive skills, but changed his mind. Instead, he ordered himself a glass of red wine.

"So what kind of the experiments you do?"

'Here we go again...'

"The main goal of my experiments is to extend human life and, if possible, to discover immortality. The truth is, those are 'suspicious' experiments and yes, those experiments are performed on humans." Light tried to be as honest as possible. But not too honest.

"Interesting, keep going..."

"There is not much to talk about... The experiments are still a process of development and it will probably take a couple of years before some progress can be seen, although I give my best, it is a long and demanding process."

"Um... you managed to bring a few people back to life. Are there any consequences of that?"

"The consequences are very small, and almost not noticeable. I try to revive only those who have not been dead for long, because the longer a person is dead, the more brain cells die."

"Yes. Yes. Quite understandable," L agreed. Then he drew the smoke again, and blew it out, looking up. He noticed that there were two more floors in the castle, so it caught his attention. "This is your property, or...?"

"Yes, I bought this castle for a low price. It was abandoned, and I agreed on a purchase price with the municipality. It took a lot to invest in the reconstruction, but in the end it paid off. The place is enchanting."

L nodded, looking around, "it's just a shame, that it is used for those kinds of things..."

"Well, we had to find some gathering place somewhere. I have many fans and followers."

"I see..." the detective replied, unimpressed.

Light continued sipping on his wine, ignoring the detective for a moment.

L finished his cigarette, and asked, "could you show me the rest of the castle as well?"

Light almost choked on his wine. 

'-What??'

He didn't know what kind of answer to give. He knew that if he refused, he would raise suspicion, so he knew he probably had no other choice. All in all he didn't hide anything in the castle, and the entrance to the underground part was not simple to find, and he could easily avoid it, not showing it at all.

"If you insist, why not..." he put his glass to the table, and began to rise.

In the meantime, the phone started ringing, and detective answered, "yes? Yes... everything is OK. Don't worry, no, you have to wait a little longer. No... Wait. Yes... Yes." Then after short conversation, he ended the call.

"Partners..." he spoke, more to himself as he put on his sneakers. When he finished, he got up, picked up his gun from the desk, tucked it into his jeans, and picked up his black leather jacket from the sofa.

Light watched him silently, his hands in his pockets. When he saw that L was ready to leave, he set off. He told to his bodyguards that they don't need to follow them, that they wait, ready if needed. Bodyguards bowed to him and accepted the order without any complain.

The detective and the suspect walked up the stairs. When they came on the first floor, Light set out to show to the Detective room by room. 

The first two were empty, and to the detective they looked like some rooms in a hotel. In the next room, when Light opened the door, they saw two men and a woman shamelessly fucking.

Fortunately, they didn't notice them, so Light quickly closed the door, red in the face. "Sorry," he said, and when he looked at the detective, he saw that he was looking at him, also with redness on his face. They both looked away. "Well... um..."

"It's okay... downstairs it's even worse."

But, downstairs was different. They're alone now. In almost dark hall.

"Well, all the rooms on this floor are mainly for these purposes. Nothing special to see here, do you want to continue? There are five more," Light explained, still feeling uncomfortable. His hands trembled and his heart pounded hard in his chest, but he managed to keep his cool.

"I see... no need. And what's up on the next floor?" Lawliet pointed to the stairs behind the bars.

"It's the last and my private floor. I always have to keep it locked, so that no one else come in, unless I approve them, because the rest of the castle is used by everyone, as you might have noticed."

"I understand. Can you show me that part of the castle, too?"

The younger man hesitated but get the key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. They walked slowly up, again, in silence. On the top floor was a large spacious hallway, like a hall, which was completely empty. It was semi-dark, so Light turned on the light. Only three doors could be seen on that floor. Light opened the door of each of these rooms. They were mostly empty, and abandoned with just some meaningless, old and dusty stuff.

But in the end he unlocked a room that was in the middle. It was his room. His little space in that big place.

L peered inside, curiously, "can I come in? Maybe something important is hiding here. I will just take a look."

Light released a heavy sigh, squeezing the handle in his hand, but said, "okay, but be quick, and don't forget to take off your sneakers." 

"Understood." 

When they walked in, Light closed the door, and locked them, putting the key back in his pocket.

L looked at him in surprise, "why did you lock the door?"

"Out of habit. I always lock the door behind me when I'm here, even if I'm here only for five minutes."

The detective just shrugged and continued exploring the room. He remembered that he have a loaded gun, no need to worry. 

Light's room was the largest of them all in that castle. 

There was everything in that room. From a large iron bed, a couple of bookshelves, a large wooden closet, a desk with a chair, a sink, tub and a toilet. The corner in which was the bathroom part, was separated by a wooden panel from the rest of the room. In short, it was a large bedroom connected to a library and a bathroom. 

Everything was nicely arranged, and all parts of the room were in harmony.

"Nice room, I must admit."

"Thanks." The brown haired man paused in the middle of the room. Nervous. He watched the detective search for potential evidence against him. 

But he knew that a man wouldn't find anything suspicious, and that he was only wasting his time.

Lawliet approached Light's desk first. He opened each drawer and was surprised that none was locked. Then he examined the surface of the table. 

Nothing suspicious.

Then he went over to the bookshelves. He looked through a couple of titles, but again found nothing suspicious. For the most part, there were books that every scientist should have.

Then he opened the closet, looked inside, and when he saw that everything was neatly stacked, with no suspicious things inside, he closed it.

Light's eyes watched him closely.

Lawliet continued to search the room, aproaching the large window. He looked out and commented: "Nice."

He walked towards the bed afterwards, but Light stopped him: "STOP! If you plan on touching the bedding, you have to wash your hands first. Although I would prefer if you don't touch it at all."

"Sorry, but I have to, so I'll go wash my hands..."

Light rolled his eyes, and groaned in frustration. L went back to the bed, with clean hands, and removed the white blanket that was neatly placed. Next, he looked under each pillow, and finally, under the mattress. Then he bent down and looked under the bed. 

He didn't find anything unusual there either. 

And then he peeked into the bedside tables. In the first he found almost nothing, just some hand and face cream, paper tissues, a comb, but in the second he found condoms and lubricants. His eyes widened, and his pulse accelerated. He closed the drawer, cleared his throat but said nothing. He glanced at the young man with the corner of his eye, afterwards he turned his attention to the bathroom.

The atmosphere in the room began to be palpably tense.

Light struggled to stop the redness that started to appear on his face. He tried to act normally, but since the detective ended up in his room with him, Light had only thought of one thing. His member started to harden in his pants, and his pulse was accelerating every passing minute. 

During their conversation, while they were still downstairs, Light noticed his attraction towards the detective, but tried to ignore it. 

He has been successful so far, but now, when the two of them were alone, the excitement was overwhelming him. He watched every detective's move, paying attention to all the things the detective was touching, and how he was touching them. And whenever L glanced in his direction, Light's heart jumped.

Light didn't know what could be worse. That if L thinks that he is nervous about hiding that he is Kira, or because of the attraction towards him. He would rather admit at that moment that it was because he was a murderer, then to admit that he was excited because of him.

As Light struggled with his thoughts, the detective finished. He came closer to the young man with a smirk on his lips, as he noticed that Light jumped slightly when he saw him approaching him.

"We're kind of nervous, hmm?" 

L suddenly stood close. Uncomfortably close.

Light noticed that they were similar height, when the detective stood straight. He shuddered against his will, but put a neutral expression back on his face. "No... Why do you think so?"

"Not only I think. I see. I feel it, too."

'I'm screwed, aren't I..?'

Light turned his eyes to look away, because he didn't have the courage to look the man in those inquiring, yet seductive eyes, and not betray himself. His body was screaming, eager for reason to command some action. His hormones were already going wild, and it was too late to deny all the feelings, and desires that Light was feeling at that moment.

He kept his hands in his pockets as he could feel the detective's breath on his face. The smell of tobacco overwhelmed him and Light knew that if it was anyone else, he would already feel nausea.

But not around the detective. 

The smoke this time was not disgusting.

In addition to the smell of tobacco, he smelled the man's cologne, which was intoxicating and excited him even more.

Light's reactions, however, were green light for the detective. He could feel the young man's excitement, without even touching him. He was smirking and waiting few seconds. As Light stood in the place as petrified, L was encouraged to take the first step.

Light jumped. Literally.

He suddenly felt detective's palm on his bulge, and gasped, falling forward, holding on the other man's shoulders.

"W-what are you doing, d-detective?"

"And what are you so excited about, Yagami-kun?" L leaned closer breathing in the curve of Light's neck.

Light was already breathing heavily, and he was starting to feel dizzy with a surge of excitement. Almost all of his blood ended up between his legs, and almost all oxygen ran out of his brain. 

L began to rub his hard cock, Light still clinging to him as his legs began to betray him. He could no longer restrain himself and began to moan.

The detective was pleased that Light didn't push him away, and hit him instead of leaning into his touch.

"Lie on the bed," L whispered into Light's ear. 

The young man obeyed. He didn't ask unnecessary questions and quickly found himself lying down on the bed. The detective was right next to him. He pulled a pair of handcuffs from his jacket and tied Light's hands above his head to a metal headboard.

"W-what are you doing?" Asked Light surprised.

"I'm tying your hands, obviously... you're still a suspect after all... and, I like you better this way." L smirked down at him, and started unbuttoning Light's white shirt, but changed his mind and instead just ripped it apart, buttons flying around them.

Light exclaimed: "My shirt!! WHAT did you do?!"

But, he felt even more aroused with that act.

L ignored him and loosened his tie a little, which Light still had around his neck. L began to kiss gently and passionately new uncovered skin. 

The brown-haired man bit at his lips to prevent shameful moaning.

The feeling was amazing. L's lips and tongue on his skin - felt like heaven. Light trembled all over as the detective descended lower and lower, kissing and licking his smooth skin. When he come to his nipples, he played with them with his tongue and fingers, then continued to kiss him on his belly, and Light was already impatiently waiting for the detective to come to his crotch and take off his pants that tightened him.

He felt relieved when Lawliet began to unbutton his pants. He bucked his hips forward, instinctively.

What frustrated him the most was that he had his hands tied, and that he wasn't being able to dip his fingers in that wild dark hair and touch another man. He just tugged at the handcuffs, but to no avail.

He groaned, desperately.

"Be patient, Yagami-kun."

L finally took off his pants, leaving him only in red briefs and a red tie.

"Nice match," detective grinned, and admired Light's hot, naked body.

He had a strong desire to just take him right away, and skip foreplay, but for L, that wouldn't be fun. L loved to enjoy foreplay and build tension and desire.

So he continued at his own pace, ignoring Light's pleading looks and completely ignoring his hard rock cock.

He saw a wet stain on Light's briefs from pre-cum and that made him even more excited if it was even possible in his situation.

He was kissing, Light's inner thighs, slowly enjoying feeling of every inch of Light skin.

Light could no longer hold the moan. That part of his body was hypersensitive. He had bent his legs and spread them more in need and desire that he couldn't control.

After a long few minutes, Lawliet finally devoted himself to Light's crotch. He didn't take briefs off, but he started rubbing it and licking through the material. Light almost screamed at the sensation of that motions.

He was desperate. He needed to be fucked. 

Hard and fast. 

He never dreamed in his life that he would want, feel and need something like that.

L skillfully licked and sucked his dick through his briefs. Wet traces of saliva remained on the thin material.

"Ohhh, FUCK!" Light cursed and groaned, "aaaaahhhh...!"

Satisfied L, smiled at the sight of the young man who was in mess. Face flushed, hair messy, eyes clouded with lust. Mouth open, panting loudly.

Then L decided that it was time for him to undress. He took off all his clothes, including his boxers. Light watched him without blinking an eye. He couldn't take his eyes off him. He liked what he saw in front of him. The detective's body was lean with slightly visible muscles. Compared to Light's, his skin was snow white. And between his legs, standing proudly, already red from the need, was his big dick.

Light squirmed just from the sight of it. He unconsciously spread his legs in anticipation. He hoped that soon his erection will be free too.

It didn't take long for the detective, he quickly settled back down on the bed and began to pull off Light's briefs. The young man gasped as he felt the cool air on his hot, sensitive manhood.

L licked his lips and couldn't resist the urge. He quickly bent down, and put Light's dick in his mouth. Light continued to moan, and almost come, but L didn't allow it just yet. He licked the whole length up and down enjoying it to the maximum. Salty taste, and taste of pre-cum, mixed with other man scents were driving him over the edge. Then he sucked it few times, and headed to take lube, and condom from the drawer.

Light was impatient, but also, nervous. It will be his first time after all, with a man - and, in his butt. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what, so his mouth just hung open. L noticed it, and asked: "something bothering you, Yagami-kun?"

Light looked at him feeling a little insecure, "I... I... well-"

L leaned closer, the lube and condom still in his hand. "Your first time, I suppose, at least with a man... am I correct?"

Light's expression shows him that he was right. He only nodded.

"I'll be gentle, I promise..." L reassured him.

Right.

'At least at the start, while I'll still have some control over myself.'

L put some amount of lube on his fingers, and began to prepare him. First, he gently circled around the hole, then stroked directly over it. When he felt the muscles relaxing slightly, he pushed his middle finger inside. Not too deep. Slowly, and gently. He continued to pull it out and push it back in, repeating that action as it penetrated deeper and deeper.

At first, Light felt uneasy, later he started to enjoy it. He groaned and his cock throbbed, eager for attention, but L ignored it, giving all his attention to his anal.

Light's hands were already starting to ache, both from uncomfortable position, and tugging on the handcuffs instinctively toward himself and towards the detective.

His lips also ached from desire. 

Light wanted so badly to feel the detective's lips on his own. Wanted to feel his tongue inside his mouth, and, to taste him. But, detective deliberately avoided to kiss him, Light knew it, and was frustrated because of it even though he knew it shouldn't worry him that much. But - it worried him.

Slowly, almost all of L's finger was inside his hole. The detective continued to penetrate, then added his second finger. The feeling was uncomfortable again, but Light began to get used to the feeling fast.

Then the detective added more lube, put on the condom and began to enter inside of him.

Light felt a stinging pain at first. It was sure, uncomfortable as hell, but he decided to be brave. It was about pleasure after all, so it must be better later.

And, indeed, it started to feel better. 

When L pushed in all his length, he paused and allowed Light to get used to the feeling. For a few moments, they were silent, looking into each other eyes. L suddenly broke eye contact, and slowly began to move, focusing on Light's neck, which he began to kiss again.

Light groaned more and more, with each thrust. L was holding his legs up in the air and fucked him slowly, accelerating slightly.

Light again, pulled his hands toward the detective, to grab him, to feel him, but in vain.

Their bodies began to sweat, but they both felt good, completely surrendered to passion, enjoying and moaning. Each thrust was happening faster and faster, and L quickly found himself fucking him, rough and fast.

The brown-haired man began to scream with pleasure, and the detective grunted loudly as he penetrated him quickly, hitting his prostate, and restraining for a little from his climax, until he felt Ligh came.

When Light exploded between their bodies, L also dropped his load into a condom, deep between Light's inner walls.

They stayed motionless for a while, L on top of Light, both breathing loudly. Then L pulled out his cock, and cleaned them, then collapsed next to Light to catch his breath.

L remembered that Light is still bound to the headboard, so he took the key and released his hands. 

Light was still lying still, and felt relief when detective released his wrists. Blood began to flow into them again.

"Sorry," muttered L. He noticed that the young man had small wounds around his wrists. He took his hands to examine them and repeated, "I'm sorry. Do you have anything to disinfect it and some bandage?"

"It's fine. I will take care of it later." 

L frowned, but released Light's hands. He started to get up, but Light grabbed his hand unexpectedly, then pinned him to the bed.

Although his hands were screaming in pain, he did his best to keep the man a little longer.

He didn't want to miss one thing.

The black-haired man looked up at him, surprised and bewilded. Light climbed on top of him, still naked and lavish, and the level of adrenaline in detective blood increased drastically, again.

"Y-Yagami-kun...?"

"Detective."

L swallowed hard, he didn't know what to expect. He couldn't read and interpret Light's expression, as Light was fast. The younger man bent down and pressed their lips into a kiss.

They both felt that surge of excitement crossing their bodies like electro-shock. They had goosebumps on their bare skin when they passionately started kissing.

L liked the younger man's initiative. Tongues began exploring, exchanging tastes, and both men moaned from new sensation.

Taste of cigarettes, mixed with a tender taste of strawberries.

Finally, Light had a chance to touch him, to feel him under his fingers, and beside the excitement, he felt relief. 

In all his life Light didn't feet more alive than he did then. Neither when he did his experiments, nor when he revived people.

The gloomy thoughts, that agonized him in the depths of his soul, he pushed into the dark corners of his mind, delaying them for later, and focusing on the present moment.

His hands traveled all over the detective's body, exploring and mapping every detail.

And L dipped his fingers into Light's silky brown hair, enjoying Light's touches.

At that moment, the ringing of the phone brought them back to reality.

'Damn it..!' 

They stopped kissing and L said: "that's my phone. Sorry, I have to answer."

Light remained seated on the bed. The detective leaned over to grab his jacket, and when he found the phone, he answered: "Yes, Mells?"

"..."

"... yes. Everything is fine. Yes, I'm okay. No, no... you don't need to come here. Just give me a few more minutes. Okay?" Then, he ended the call.

He sighed loudly and spoke again to Light, "where are we left off..?"

He expected Light to end the fun at that moment, but was pleasantly surprised when Light drew him closer and began kissing him again. He climbed on top of him, anew, and grabbed his erection. He stroked it a couple of times, giving it a few wet licks, then he straightened and began pushing it into his wet hole.

He need to be fast. There's no much time.

It felt good. Having him there, again.

"Aaahhh, Yagami-kun... aahhh!"

Soon he started to ride him, accelerating the pace, faster. Both moaned from pleasure, as Light fucked L this time.

The second orgasm was harder to reach, and Light got tired after a while, so the detective switched their positions. Light was quickly on all fours, and L was taking him from behind. Wildly like an animal.

This time they didn't care about the protection and the feeling was more intense.

It took longer than planned and the detective's phone started ringing again, but L ignored it completely, focusing only on their pleasure. The room was locked, even if someone tried to get in, it wouldn't be that easy.

L continued to fuck him senseless, gasping loudly, Light moaning under him. As L began to approach his orgasm, he grabbed Light's cock and began stimulating it in the rhythm of his thrusts. A few seconds later, he felt Light's orgasm, dick pulsing, and the warm cum leaking along it.

That feeling led him to his own orgasm, and he dropped his seed between Light's inner walls, which were clenching in post-orgasmic state.

The young man's arms and legs betrayed him, and he collapsed onto the bed. 

L collapsed on top of him as well, tired and spent.

It took a couple of minutes again, until they regained strength. L, meanwhile, got off Light and continued to lie beside him. This time, Light cleaned them, then the detective got up and started dressing.

The brown haired man sat at the edge of the bed, and watched him quietly.

He began to feel sadness and pain, which he had never experienced before.

When the detective had finished dressing, saying nothing until then, Light encouraged himself to ask: "now what?"

L looked at him and said simply, "Things won't change, Yagami-kun. I'm a detective and you're still a suspect."

Well, what did he expect?

That sex will solve everything? 

It would be naive of him to think that way. All in all, it was probably the detective's part of the plan, to seduce him and make things easier for him.

There was visible sadness on Light's face. He failed to manipulate his emotions this time, because he was broken. He had a desire only to lie down on the ground and never get up and to shed a sea of tears that had already begun to form in his eyes, and die there.

This was the first time that he, Yagami Light - Kira, God, had been defeated. 

Totally helpless.

On the verge of emotional breakdown.

How did he just manage to fall so low in such a short time?

L watched him for a few seconds. Light was looking at his lap, at his fists, which he nervously clenched. His shoulders were slumped, and it could be seen that he was struggling with himself. He was biting his lip to hold back the tears.

Then, quite unexpectedly, the detective knelt in front of him. He looked up at him, and when their eyes finally met, Light was unable to hold back the tears that began to flow down his face. 

The older man hugged him tightly, and quietly said: "We'll sort it out, somehow, Yagami-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are apprecitated 💙


End file.
